The New Dragon
by Embott
Summary: An important secret Master Fung neglected to tell the dragons about: There is another one of you. Jennifer, Dragon of Darkness, is in Dublin and is causing a blackout wherever Sheng Gong Wu are. What will happen now? Read and find out! :
1. Who Turned off the Lights?

**I do not own any of these characters. Xiaolin Showdown belongs to Christ Hui. In exception of Jenny (Dragon of Darkness)** **who is my OC**. Just having some fun with mah fave cartoon. Enjoy! (A/N: This story takes place after the 3rd season)

* * *

The New Dragon.

Chapter 1.

The Temple was overwhelmed with darkness. Actually the whole area was, but that was besides the point.

"What's going on?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes? Who has switched off the light bulb?" Omi asked.

"You mean, who turned off the lights." Raimundo corrected him.

"Is this some power of a Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko wondered."But the Lunar Locket's in the vault." Clay reminded them.

"Then, why?" Omi pondered, "There are no eclipses due any time soon!"

"It is as I expected." Master Fung said, appearing from the shadows, which was easy to do seeing the temple was covered in darkness.

"What did you expect Master Fung?" Clay asked.

"It appears the 5th dragon has discovered her element..." He trailed off.

"It also appears her powers are overwhelming her." Dojo added, curling up on Master Fung's shoulder.

"Wait, did you say her?" Kimiko asked, her eyes brightening.

"Uh, yeah."

"YES! Another girl dragon!? Finally!" Kimiko celebrated.

"A 5th dragon? So, what's her element?" Raimundo asked Master Fung.

"Darkness."

"What? That's not even a proper element!" Raimundo told him.

"I know." He simply replied. "Come young monks, you will have to escort her to the temple."

"Another girl dragon! Another girl dragon! Yeah a girl dragon! She's a gi-i-rl!" Kimiko sang under her breath as they walked to the vault.

"You may each take a Wu." Master Fung told them.

"Sword of the Storm." Raimundo picked up the white/blue sword.

"Lotus Twister." Kimiko picked up the flower-ish thing.

"Jet Bootsu." Clay grabbed his boots.

"And I will select the Orb of Tornami!" Omi took the blue sphere.

"Also, deliver this to her." Master Fung handed Kimiko the Lunar Locket.

"The Dragon of Darkness gets the Lunar Locket. Predictable." Kimiko sighed, putting the Wu in her pocket.

"Dojo, would you please take them to the Dragon? She's in Dublin." Dojo transformed himself into his full form. (Giant)

"She's Irish?" Raimundo asked.

"No." Everyone gave Master Fung a quizzical look. _What?_ "She's Canadian." Master Fung replied as if it were obvious. Everyone shrugged and jumped onto Dojo's back. He took off, and Master Fung went back into the Temple.


	2. OWCH! Migraine!

"Oowww...." Jenny moaned, clutching her head. She was having the worst migraine in the history of migraines. She was lying in her hotel room with the lights off, curled up on her bed. She shut the windows, closed the blinds, switched off anything that could possibly make any noise.

She wasn't sure exactly how she got it. What her memory told her was very unlikely. She was sitting in a restaurant, her parents were in a small store across the street. She had been in Dublin for a few weeks now, and knew her way around pretty well.

Her mother had to do some research in Ireland, and figured she may as well bring the family along, so now Jenny got some time with the lush green of Ireland, and away from the mountains and what not in B.C. Anyway, she was sitting in a small restaurant, when she heard some annoying evil cackling from the table in the small corner.

There was a boy with skin so pale it looked white, and bright red hair. He had some odd yellow goggles perched on top of his head, and a black floor length coat. He was about Jenny's age, and was with another figure, who Jenny couldn't see. They were hidden behind a menu which they were holding straight up to there face, covering it. The boy was cackling annoyingly, and Jenny decided to ask him what exactly was so funny. It was giving her a headache.

As she approached the boy, she noticed he was holding something. It was a staff with some sort of an animal on the top. A monkey. It had ruby eyes, and its mouth was wide open as if it were screeching.

She finally reached him.

"Excuse me." She said impatiently.

The boy turned around and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"What exactly is so-" She started her sarcastic question, but then started feeling faint. She collapsed, and a searing pain arrived in her head.

"Ah! Migraine!" Jenny cried, lying on the floor.

"Jack, what did you-" A screeching voice asked the red haired boy, Jack, and lowered the menu. What Jenny saw had to be a side affect of the migraine because it was a translucent purple ghost with an ugly mask on its face. It has a beak nose, all pointed like a scarecrows and it's eyes were spirals. It made Jenny feel dizzy.

"I-I, I dunno. She walked up to me and then- Wuya!" He shrieked and stared at the thing, Wuya, accusingly. "Is this some kind of joke!?" He asked her.

"No! I had nothing to do with this!" Wuya said in her screechy voice.

Jenny managed to stumble to her feet. She dizzily turned around and glared at Jack.

Jack stared at her in surprise. "I think it's time to go." And then he pushed a button on his watch and to propellers popped out of his backpack, and he flew off with the ghost thing, Wuya.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone. On the second ring her mother picked up.

"Muuum.. I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go back to the hotel, okay?" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked in a worried tone.

"I have I migraine. I think-" She paused, thinking of the strange boy, Jack. "I think it was something I ate."

"Well, okay then. You have money?" Her mother asked.

"Mm hmm."

"Okay, love you. Take care." The phone went dead. Jenny shuffled her way to the hotel, which was only a block or two away. As she walked towards the hotel, it seemed almost as though the sky got darker, and then her headache got worse.

Jenny thought back to that moment. _But it wasn't something I ate... _She thought to herself. "It was that staff." She said out loud to no one, except maybe her stuffed bear.

Then there was a knock at the door. Jenny flinched. "Come in mum, dad." She called. She heard a hesitation at the door. _Did they forget their key or something. _She wondered crawling out from under the covers. She shuffled over to the door, rubbing her aching head. _I can't believe their making me get up... _She grumbled inside her head. She reached the door and slowly pulled it open.

"Hey guy-" She started but then stopped after seeing who was at the door. Four kids her age. 3 boys and a girl. The first one to catch her eye was the small one, who was wearing a red martial arts uniform. Jenny, for some reason, always noticed small things first. The next boy was the tallest of the bunch. He wore a very cowboy-ish outfit and a cowboy hat to top it off. The third boy was in between the two, and had a head of brown hair, and was wearing a simple fouler top and some cargo pants. The girl had jet bright blue hair, pulled back into a messy bun, with hair clips all over. She was wearing a simple halter top and a short skirt with leggings underneath. The girl beamed and held out a locket with a semi moon on it.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko!"


	3. Red! No Green!

The girl, Jenny, stared at them in disbelief.

"Enh?" She asked. She rubbed her temples with an expression of pain across her face. It was still shadowed in darkness outside.

"Okay, this is the last time." Raimundo sighed, going into a summary of what a Dragon Monk does, what She Gong Wu are, who not to hang with etceteras. When he finished he looked at the girl with hair so black it looked purple in a certain light, and her electric blue eyes expectantly, awaiting a response.

"Okay, I think I gottit." She mumbled, pain still on her face.

"I can tell we;re going t be great friends!" Kimiko beamed, putting the locket around her neck and squeezing her in a bear hug.

"Gaaah.." Jenny made an odd noise, indicating lack of breath. Raimundo pulled her off.

"Let her breath woman!" He cried restraining Kimiko.

"Okay, let's take her to the temple. Maybe Master Fung can help her migrate!" Omi said.

"Uh, you mean migraine, right?" Raimundo corrected him.

"Same difference!" Omi said, heading out the door.

"My parents." Jenny grunted.

"Here's my phone!" Kimiko was still smiling, though some concern was mixed into her expression. Jenny didn't look so good...

Jenny dialled the number; around the third ring there was an answer.

"Mum?" Jenny said, obviously trying to sound more healthy for her mother's sake. There was a voice on the other end. They talked for a while, and then Jenny said "Okay, love you mum. See you soon." And hung up the phone. She then turned to the monks, "My parents will be here in a few minutes, then explain everything to them." She ordered.

And, just as she said, her parents entered the hotel room in a bit less then 3 minutes.

"So. Who are you and what do you want with my daughter?" Jenny's mother asked politely, yet bluntly.

Raimundo explained everything again to Jenny's mother, and then her parents went into the kitchen to discuss it. The kids waited in the living room.

"So, exactly why are you causing black outs all over the place, lil' missy?" Clay asked Jenny.

Jenny told them about Jack and Wuya, the staff with the monkey on it, the propellers and the migraine. They all listened intently.

"The two you met were Jack Spicer and Wuya. I am surprised they are a team again. And that staff was a Shen Gong Wu! It was the Monkey Staff." Omi explained.

"The Wu must have triggered your powers." Kimiko said.

"And you weren't very trained or maybe your powers need more honing then hours, and it overwhelmed you into causing these whiteouts!" Omi concluded.

"Blackouts."

"Whatever!"

Then, Jenny's parents entered the room.

"We've decided that there's no avoiding these powers, and that Jennifer needs to train and channel them so she won't be causing blackouts all over." Jenny's father announced.

"Yay!" The monks cried. Jenny flinched. Immediately guilt flushed through all of them. "Sorry..." They all mumbled.

"Thanks mum, dad." Jenny hugged them. She turned to the monks. "I'm gonna go pack some stuff, 'kay?" And without waiting for a response she went over to her bed, and pulled a small suitcase out. She pcked a few selected items into a small messenger bag, and shuffled back over to the living area of the hotel room.

"Ready."

"Be sure to write, gottit?" Her parents asked her sternly.

"Promise." Jenny managed a smile. There was a few hugs, and the monks led her to Dojo, who was conversing with a small alley cat.

"What are you talking about!? Red jelly beans are way better then green!" Dojo cried at the Alley cat.

"Hisssss!" They cat disagreed.

"Why you little- Oh, hey guys, I see you've found the Dragon of Darkness." Dojo grew into his gigantic full form.

"Later hater." He sneered at the cat.

"Mreowr!" The cat screeched. Everyone jumped onto Dojo's back and they flew to the temple.

* * *

Me: Red jelly beans or green jellybeans? Which are better? Ack! I love them both so!

Dojo: Red jellybeans.

Me: Green Jellybeans!

Cat: Mreowr.

Me: No silly cat, red are better!

Dojo: Wait, you said green were better-

Me: Red you silly dragon! Hey, let's call the cat Joseph!

Joseph: Mow?


	4. Great Friends

When Jenny arrived what she saw was magnificent.

Getting there was not magnificent.

Still clutching her head, she slipped and slid around on Dojo's huge back. As she tried to stay on, Omi went into a story telling of their adventures in full detail, Kimiko told her about Wu, which ones they had, which ones Jack had, etcetera. Clay explained about Showdowns, how they varied, the rules, etcetera. And Raimundo warned her on everything, like how they're were no beds, just mats, how Master Fung loved tea, how Wu showed up all the time, and you had to interrupt whatever your doing just to find some lousy Wu, etcetera.

And as I said, as they were doing this, Jenny was struggling with getting accustomed to Dojo's back. She noticed how easily and comfortable the other monks looked, and how her sweaty palms couldn't seem to grip onto Dojo's scales. But she found a position at a diagonal angle, and managed to balance herself like that 'til they made it to the Temple.

The Temple was made of a main building, with small wings and corridors stretching off of it, surrounding the ground. The roofs were shingled in blue, and a golden trim was where gutters should be, and also around the doors and the bottom of the buildings. The doors were mostly all red.

And the garden! Jenny was always a perfectionist when it came to her small berry/flower patch in her backyard back in B.C. She loved tending to it and making it perfect. Here, the hedges were trimmed into shapes, a fountain was in the center, and it was all a very lush green, with a few flowers here and there. Where there wasn't grasss was smooth polished stone paths.

"Here is our Temple, Jennifer!" Omi announced.

"Please, call me Jenny."

"Jenna?"

"That works too I guess."

"Well, pardner. Time you met Master Fung."

"Ah, this way." Dojo said, leading her and the other monks towards the main building. Jenny noticed the sky was black here too. She clutched the locket, the Wu, Kimiko gave her. The Lunar Locket.

"So this can control whether the sun or the moon's up?" She asked to no one in particular. An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Yes. Another She Gong Wu you may like is the Shroud of Shadows, which renders you invisible when you put it on." The man said. "I am Master Fung, and you are the Dragon of Darkness, Jennifer Abercrombie." Master Fung held out his hand.

Jenny took it. "Call me Jenny. Or Jenna I suppose. If you want to."

"Well Jenny, I imagine the monks have told you everything you need to know?"

"Yes Master Fung."

"You will begin training tomorrow. Kimiko, show her where the sleeping quarters are." And with that Master Fung retreated into the Temple.

Jenny followed Kimiko into a small narrow building; the sleeping quarters. Kimiko led her over to a stall near the wall.

"There you go. There's a uniform in the chest. You can keep your belongings in there." Kimiko disappeared into another stall, then wipped her head around the side and smiled. "I can tell we'll be great friends." Beaming, Kimiko disappeared completely into the stall next to hers, leaving Jenny to unpack her things, and change into her new uniform.

* * *

Me: Yes Kimiko, of course you'll be great friends with her!

Kimiko: Yay!

Me: You can do fun girlie stuff you could never do because of the fact you were the only girl.

Kimiko: Double yay!

Me: Sigh I'm out of ideas to say right now. That'd be summer rotting my brain.... Ah well, I'll come up with something! Perhaps Jenny's first Showdown or something. I just realised I haven't cured Jenny's migraine yet!

Jenny: OW!

Me: Ooh, I am cruel! B)

* * *


	5. New Wu

Jenny's uniform was similar to Kimiko's. Only instead of white leggings, Jenny had red short shorts underneath her dress. She looked awesome. Jenny smiled unconvinced.

"Um. I know it doesn't look that grea-" Jenny started, but Kimiko cut her off.

"You look great! Red is a good color on you!" Kimiko complimented her as she walked past her 'room'.

"Thanks. I actually think it clashes with my hair, but whatever, if you think it's nice that's good." Jenny rambled. "But my headache is still pounding."

Kimiko looked out the window. "It's still dark." She observed. The window only showed the temple covered in darkness, clouds covering the sky.

"I need to see this Master you were talking about. You said he could fix my headache right?"

"Oh yeah! Follow me!" Kimiko remembered on Dojo's back when she told Jenny

Kimiko led Jenny to the main part of the temple where obviously Master Fung lived. They walked in, and Kimiko lead her up a hallway and into a room with a slide open Chinese style door. Jenny walked in.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Jenny said.

"I'll be here." Kimiko promised smiling. She liked having a girl BFF. She closed the door, leaving herself alone in the hallway. She pressed her ear against the paper door.

"Jennifer." She heard Master Fung say.

"Master Fung." Kimiko immediately remembered that she didn't tell Jenny to bow when talking to a Master. _Hopefully,_ Kimiko thought, _she's seen enough movies with monks in them. _

Master Fung gave her some instructions, and then there was silence. Kimiko sighed and walked out of the hallway. She sat down on the banister in front of the temple and watched the hills. She checked her watch, it was 5:12 pm. That means at around 5:15 she should go back. She sighed again and hummed to herself, looking at the black sky.

"Meow!" Something was purring down her neck. Or someone. Kimiko jumped off the banister.

"Cat Nappe!" She cried. She jumped off the banister and spinned around, seeing the blonde feline phony herself. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking out the new competition. She seems unstable. Easy enough to defeat." Cat drawled. Then something on her wrist beeped, and a crackly version of Jack Spicer's voice yelled.

"What now Jack!? Another errand for the team I suppose?" Cat Nappe hissed at it.

"Cat Nappe! It's been an hour! WHERE'S MYPUDDING CUP!?!" He screamed.

"I'm just walking out of the store now, Jack! Yeesh." Cat Nappe lied.

"Well hurry it up!!!"

"Fine!" Cat Nappe hissed and turned off the device. "Lucky for you, I need to make a stop for the team. Later." Cat Nappe disappeared into the shadows.

"Um, okay then?" Kimiko muttered. She checked her watch. 5:16. "Oh man! I'm late!" She dashed through the hallway. She skidded to a halt at the door, ready to apologize, but no one was there.

_Huh?_ She wondered. She wearily walked up to the door, but then stopped herself.

_She didn't actually say 5:15. I'm probably on time. She just didn't mean 5:15. Maybe she meant 5:17, or 18. _Kimiko thought, but the door sitting there was much too tempting. Curiosity steering her she pressed her ear to the door.

"Do you understand?" She heard Master Fung ask.

"Um, maybe. I dunno, I think you made my headache come back!" Jenny moaned.

"Well?" Master Fung asked again, "Do you understand?"

"I guess." Jenny sighed.

"Very well. You can visit with your new colleagues." Master Fung dismissed her.

"Yes Master Fung." Kimiko pulled herself off the door just in time.

"Hi Kimiko!" Jenny smiled.

"Jenny! So, what did I tell you? I was here!" Kimiko said, starting to walk down the hallway. Jenny followed.

"So, my headaches gone! Now, let's see! Is it light out again..?" Jenny asked, opening the doors.

"Yeah, it is." Kimiko said, blinded by the sudden sun.

"Yes!" Jenny cried in delight. "Okay, so now what?"

"We train, we hang out, and we wait."

"Uh… for what?" Jenny asked.

"For another Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself of course!" Kimiko said. She had already explained this to her.

"Oh, right. Wu." Jenny remembered.

Dojo slithered up to them.

"Girls! The Ti-Pow Tassle has revealed itself!"


	6. Lets Go! Xiaolin Showdown!

"The Ti-Pow Tassel camouflages it's user into its surroundings. Not complete invisibility, but close to it." Dojo explained as they stared at the moving picture on the scroll Kimiko was holding.

"But doesn't the Shroud of Shadows already turn you invisible? Why would we need camouflage?" Raimundo asked.

"The Ti-Pow Tassel gives other benefits to the user as well. It not only has the power to camouflage you, but gives you all the abilities of a chameleon. "

"So that means our eyes could go in two different directions when using this Ty- Poof Teaser?" asked Jenna.

"Ti-Pow Tassel."

"Whatever."

"The answer to your question Jenna, yes it can." Dojo added.

"…Sweet." Jenna replied. Dojo swooped downwards into a small jungle-like environment. He smoothed into a straight position and landed. The monks got off.

"Okay, to retrieve the Ti-Pow Tassel, we must spread out. We shall split down." Omi informed everyone.

"Up." Raimundo corrected.

"WHATEVER! I will go this way, Clay shall go that way, Kimiko will go that way, and Raimundo that way!" Omi instructed finger pointing East, West, North, South and so on.

"And me?" Jenna asked, realizing she hadn't been given directions.

"You shall stand guard, Jenny!" Omi replied after some thinking, a bright smile on his face.

Jenna was slightly disappointed, but at least she got the company of Dojo. She forced a small smile. "Alright, let's do this!"

Everyone spread out.

Jenna sighed and sat down near Dojo's large snoring shape. She sighed and grabbed a stick, mindlessly drawing on the ground. She wondered what her friends back home were doing. She looked up at the sun. It was around noon; her friends would be at school, seeing it was Tuesday. She sighed again, feeling a little homesick.

A mad man's cackling cut through her thoughts. A screeching voice scolded the mad man. Jenna recognized that voice; it was the one from the restaurant. The purple ghost lady with the odd mask with that beak on it!

"Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius, is back!" The mad man's voice said. Jack Spicer? The by from the restaurant! With that staff!

"Dojo!" She whispered. "Hide, now!"

Dojo muttered something about peanut butter and shrank into his small form, and Jenna grabbed his tail, dragging him into the bushes. "Whats goin' on?" He muttered. Jenna wacked him on the head, and put a finger to her lips; quiet.

Sure enough, the pale red headed boy on his odd hover pack landed on the ground.

"Did you hear something?" Screeched the ghost woman, Wuya, as Omi had told her.

"Nah. Probably just some animals rustling around. Your too paranoid, woman." Jack Spicer replied, carelessly kicking a stone. "Let's just find that Tassel." They started rummaging around, looking behind palm leaves and peering around bushes. Jenna prayed they would not look behind her hiding spot.

She scanned the area, with her sharp eye. She had been the Hidden Object Game champion back home. Jack was looking up a tree, while Wuya was going through rocks. Something caught her eye.

There it was, the Ti-Pow Tassel.

The Tassel was a deep red, with black beads for décor. In each bead a blazing Ruby was studded into it. It was large and bulky, but the gold and black finishing made it look beautiful. A wooden carving of a chameleon's eye was studded largely into the middle of the 5 beads. It had been painted a deep gold, sparkling in the sunlight. The Tassel was hanging off the branch of a tree, lightly covered in moss.

Slowly she started edging her way through the shrubbery, trying to get the few feet she needed to reach the Tassel. Jack started off the other way, clearly giving up on the area. Jenna took her chance and dashed across the clearing where Dojo had landed. Jack did not notice a thing, but the more observant Wuya had seen her.

"A monk!" She screeched at Jack, who turned faster than Jenna thought possible. She noticed Wuya noticed where she was headed, and she too saw the Tassel. "The TASSEL!" She screeched even louder. Jack pushed a button on his watch and his odd backpack produced two propellers. He zoomed off towards the tree Wuya was pointing at with her transparent finger. Jenna turned, ignoring the ghost and the pale red headed boy and dashed for the tree, not looking behind her.

At that moment Jenna thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. She had made it to the tree and climbed up it like a monkey, just as she had on the playground when she was six. She grabbed the Tassel before Jack did, and smiled triumphantly. She had done it. But just as quickly as her luck had come, it passed as Jack Spicer flew up to her and grabbed the tassel.

She had the beaded side, and Jack had the fringed side. Just as Jenna thought there was to be a tug a war, Jack Spicer said:

"New Monk—Whats your name?" He asked, taking her in. As he noticed her dark hair, and purple eyes he realized who she was. "You're the girl from the café! The one in Ireland!" He exclaimed.

"And you're the freak with the creepy staff." She replied. There were a few moments of silence. Jack smiled deviously. "Welcome to the game." There were a few moments of silence, then Jenna remembered Jack questions.

"My names Jenna!" She blurted, then thought wether it was a good idea to tell her name to the villain. Jack seemed to remember too.

"Alright then. Jenna, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack Spicer challenged.

A xaolin showdown. The other monks were talking about those. It was a challenge that determined who received the Wu.

Suddenly the other monks walked onto thee scene.

"We didn't find anything. Perhaps Jack and Wuya already-" Kimiko stopped, noticing what was happening. She took in Jenna and Jacks expression, Wuya's stillness. Her eyes moved to the Tassel. Kimiko broke into a grin. She looked up at Jack. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"He has challenged you to a showdown, yes!?" Omi asked her.

"Accept it!" Raimundo called at her. Jenna nodded her head, and turned to Jack.

"I accept." She replied, racking her brain, she scavenged enough of the information the other monks had told her about showdowns.

"Vine swinging contest." Jack said. "Whoever swings to the Wu first wins."

"I wager my Lunar Locket." Jenna said, remembering Clay explaining how to wager.

"And I wager the Monkey Staff." Jack replied.

Now was the time to yell that chant, Jenna thought.

"Gong Yie Tem Pie!" She and Jack yelled in union.

Then the oddest thing happened. Even though she had arrived in the jungle in her jeans, she magically changed into her read uniform. The others, who were standing on a cliff separate from the challenge field, were in a blue armour-like outfit. Raimundo's was black, and more leaderly than the rest. Then the trees shot upwards, almost fifty feet into the air. She was standing on a stone pillar, with Jack on an identical pillar next to her. The trees leaves grew so large, they were cut off from the sunlight, so only a few golden beams peaked through. 12 vines popped down from nowhere, plus two extra in front of her and the boy. The Ti-Pow Tassel floated about a kilometre away from the pillars, enveloped in a golden light.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" They both yelled, and then grabbed their vines and swung off.


	7. An offer denied

Jenna was back on the climbing rope. Eighth grade gym class, in her grey t-shirt and light blue shorts. Her hands were heating up and she was starting to slip.

"Keep going!" The coach shouted, "Come on, Jenna, you barely went up an inch!" The young girls spectating all giggled menacingly.

Her hands started to slip. She skidded down a couple centimetres and gave out a small scream. Her heart was pounding. The girls continued to roll eyes.

"Jenny! You are losing!" A girl shouted in a voice that did not match her mouth. My name is Jenna, she thought to herself as her hands burned from the slide.

"C'mon, little lady! You can do it!" A small cowgirl shouted encouragingly.

"Yeah, you go!" A tall Brazilian girl shouted.

"Jenna! Get in the game!" Kimiko yelled. Wait- Kimiko?

Like a slap, Jenna came out of her day-mare/memory and into the present time. She was on her vine. A monkey-Jack was dashing in front of her. What to do? She couldn't jump to the next vine. Or could she? She tried to remember playing video games with her friend Josh back at home, and how they jumped from rope to rope. They swung- and built up momentum. So she started to rock back and forth. After she figured she built enough momentum, and saw jack at least 5 vines ahead of her, she let go.

Jenna flew forwards… and missed the next vine. She continued to fly forwards and towards the third rope and grasped for it. She caught it with her right hand, which brought her to a stop, swinging back as she failed to get her left hand on the vine. She finally managed to get her left hand on the vine.

Her wrist throbbed like crazy, her heart was pounding so hard it could break her rib cage, and even though she did not have asthma, Jenna believed she was about to have an attack. But she was on the third vine. I cannot do that again, Jenna thought t herself. She needed a new plan. Her Wu, she realised. How can she use it to her advantage? Brainstorming, she came up with a clever and devious plan.

Sure she could've switched day to night any time, but if she planned it out just right, she would probably have a chance. She waited for Jack to jump for the next vine, which was soon after the plan was thought up. A second before Jack jumped, Jenna hollered:

"Lunar Locket!!!"

The world went to darkness. Jack could not see. He missed his branch, and went tumbling downwards, landing on the small platform her fellow monks were on. In the dark, with her tuned eyes, Jenna slowly but surely made her way across the ropes, and to the Ti-Pow Tassel. She grabbed for it, and her hand was filled with an assuring warmth as the fantastical terrain disappeared into normal jungle.

All Wu were cancelled out, and sun filled the sky. There was Jenna, holding the Lunar Locket, Monkey Staff and the Ti-Pow Tassel. She had won the showdown.

"Woo!" Kimiko cried, rushing forwards to hug her new friend. "That was amazing!"

Jenna shrugged, and put her hands in her pockets. Pockets? She and all the others


End file.
